Lost Then Found
by ILoveBigTimeRush
Summary: Logan was kidnapped when the boys were fourteen one night on Halloween. Two years later Kendall, James, and Carlos are in La as Big Time Rush. When Logan is found in la he's back in their lives but will their lives ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1: Lost

Chapter 1: Two years earlier

It was Halloween night best friends Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchel stood in the neighborhood wearing their costumes. Kendall was dressed as a hockey player, James was a pop star, Carlos was superhero and Logan was of course a doctor.

The four friends had been convinced by Mrs. Knight to go tricker treating for Katie who had gotten sick that day and was not aloud to go. The four boys greatly accepted. Now they were creating a plan on how to do this. "How about we split up?" Kendall suggested.

"That could work" Logan said. "So, how about Kendall and Carlos be one team and Logie you and I can be on one team" James said. "I don't see the problem in that" Carlos said. "Kendall?" James asked looking over at his friends. Kendall shrugged. "I don't care as long as Logan's fine with it" Kendall said. "I'm cool" Logan said.

"Alright, let's split up and get as much candy as you can Mom said we can split it all between the five of us" Kendall said. "Got it" James and Logan said. "Okay meet back here at ten" Kendall said. "Ten" Logan said remembering it. "Let's go" James said grabbing Logan as Carlos grabbed Kendall.

The pairs went their separate ways. James and Logan walked down the street there block was just two blocks away. "Are things going okay at Kendall's?" James asked.

About a month ago Logan was adopted by Mrs. Knight after his Mother was killed in a car accident. He's been living with Kendall, Katie, and Mrs. Knight for a month now.

"Everything's great at Kendall's it's not like we haven't stayed there before" Logan said. "Yeah but it's different Mamma Knight is your mom now and your all family" James said. "It's been fine James I'm just glad I have someone" Logan said. "You know Logie even if Mamma Knight hadn't been able to adopt you Carlos's parents or my Mom would have" James said.

"I know James it's just still hard to think if I didn't have you guys I'd be in a foster home right now" Logan said. "Well that will never happen" James said. Logan smiled. "Thanks Jay" Logan said. "Of course" James said. They continued walking down the street a few minutes in silence.

They hadn't been focused what was going behind them so what they didn't know was a van had been following them for about a block now. Logan turned looking at the van. "James I think we're being followed" Logan said. James looked behind them. "I'm sure that's just a parent going along with their kid" James said. "I don't know..." Logan said uneasy of the situation. "Logie will be fine" James said. Logan nodded and moved closer to James who ended up triping on his shoelace. Logan tried catching him but James fell forward.

"Ow" James said his hand hitting the cement. "James are you okay?" Logan asked. "I think I'm okay...I tripped on my shoelace I'll just tie it" James said. Logan nodded James went to tie his shoes. "Ugh I can't see...Logan your in my light" James said. "Oh I'm sorry" Logan said stepping away so that James could see. "Thanks" James said.

Just then the van that had been following them pulls up a man steps out from behind Logan and grabs him wrapping his arm around Logan who squeaked. "James!" Logan cried as he fought against the mans grip. "Logan!" James sprung up and tried grabbing Logan but the guys fought him off as he dragged Logan to the car. James ran to Logan trying to get the man away from him as he put Logan in the car.

The man tried pushing him away but James wouldn't move. He kept trying to get his best friend. But every attempt failed his last attempt to get Logan was cut off by the man swinging his arm around and hitting James so hard he fell to the ground smacking his head on the cement the last thing he saw in blurry vision was the man running to the front seat and driving off. James tried to open his mouth to yell but nothing came out the only thing he could do was close his eyes and watch everything go black.

* * *

James heard the sound of beeping. His eyes slowly fluttering open. Why did his head hurt so much? Where was he? "Guys he's waking up!" Carlos's voice rang in his head. "James? Can wake up for us" Kendall. I groaned opening my eyes. I moved my head back and forth I saw Kendall and Carlos sitting right next to him Katie was asleep in the chair next to Kendall.

"What...What happened?"James asked rubbing his head feeling the gauze. "You fell hit your head" Kendall answered. James blinked his mind became more clear and he started to remember what happened. "Logan...the guy...the car...where's Logan is he okay?" James asked panicked. James looked at Kendall who had started crying the minute that he heard Logan's name.

"James he's gone...Logan's gone" Kendall said. James's face fell and he completely broke they all completely broke.


	2. Chapter 2:Found

Two Years later:

Officer John Garcia sat in his car at a near by house in LA. All though the officer was police chief in Minnesota his boss had told a friend of his in LA that he was one of the best. So he was recruited to help with a huge drug bust in LA.

He could never object to that. He was happy to go to LA. His Son had moved out to LA with his two other best friends James Diamond and Kendall Knight a year ago after Gustavo Roque one of the biggest music producers in the world held an audition and thought Kendall had potential to be a big star.

Kendall had told Gustavo he wasn't about to leave Minnesota. (Mainly because he didn't want to leave knowing there was still a chance to find a missing Logan who had been missing for a full year by then.) But James and Carlos had admitted that he was stupid for not considering this offer.

Though they missed Logan but a chance like this was a once in a life time chance and he shouldn't pass it up. Kendall thought about it and came up with one simple solution both Himself, James and Carlos go out to La and become a singing group. They greatly accepted and were now in LA.

"Are you ready for this Garcia?" Nate his partner they had given him in La since his partner Luke couldn't be with him. He didn't mind Nate. He was young and had a hard time relating to the officer. "Alright let's go" John said. Nate nodded and the two got out of the car. They walked slowly up to the door before landing right next to it.

Nate gave him a nodded. "Police open up!" he yelled. But no one came. "Alright were breaking down this door in...five...four...three...two...ONE!" Nate yelled and they kicked the door down looking around with their guns in there hands. "Garcia check the downstairs I'll be up here" Nate said. John nodded and headed down the stairs.

"Hello is anyone here?!" he asked turning on the light. He heard a small whimper. "Who's down here? I know someones down here?! Come out with your hands in the air" he yelled. He walked around a little more turning into a small bedroom in the downstairs he turns on the light and is about to point his gun when he sees someone.

He walks closer but stops dead in his tracks when he sees the young boy look up. His heart almost stops. He knows that face. Logan. "Logan" he whispered. "Papa?" the small voice looked up tears in his eyes. "Oh Logan" he said kneeling beside him bringing his hand toward Logan who flinches away from the touch. "Are...are you...really here?" Logan asks barley above a whisper.

Tears form in his eyes. "Yes, I'm here" he said. Logan smiled tears running down his own face and he latched on to John wrapping his arms tightly around his neck burying his head into his shoulder crying. "You found me..." Logan said. "Yes I found you" he said he was crying on his own as well. Logan. Logan the boy he thought of as son and never thought he'd see again is here in his arms safe with him.

"Garcia what are you doin..." Nate stopped seeing John holding the young boy. "What's going on?" he asked. "Call for an ambulance" John said Nate nodded and pulled out his radio and signaled for an ambulance. "An ambulance is on it's way" Nate said. "Thank you" John said. He then turned to Logan. "Logan I'm going to take you upstairs is that okay?" John asked.

Logan nodded. "Just don't leave me" Logan said. "I won't I will never leave you your safe now" John said.


	3. Chapter 3: He's Alive and Back With Us

Kendall, James, and Carlos all sat in the living room with Jo Taylor, Camille Roberts and Lucy Stone. The six of them were watching movies for most of the day. Gustavo had finally given the boys the day off and they wanted to spend it with their friends.

They had met Camille and Jo a year ago when they moved to La. Everything was so new to them in La. They felt a little lost for a while. That's when they met Jo and Camille. Camille had been first she was the dramatic actress who had a heart of gold. They clicked with her right away even with her constant slapping.

Jo was next. She had been the original girl next door type. She was pretty, smart, and funny absolutely everything the guys wanted in a girl. They ended up fighting for her affections for a few weeks but none of them succeeded except for Kendall. Kendall had won the girls heart as she started to fall for him immediately. They were now the it couple at the Palm Woods.

Lucy was the last one to join the group. She had moved in by herself. She was the cool rocker chick. She had red streaks in her hair. She could sing and play guitar. She was more like one of the guys which made her fit in with the group easily.

James and Carlos both had a huge crush on her for a while. Eventually Carlos's crush subsided but James was more into her then ever as she kept rejecting him. Kendall was like her twin separated at birth. They had so much in common it wasn't even funny. Kendall loved being with Lucy and having her as a friend he'd do anything for her.

Because Kendall and Lucy had grown really close over the past year. There's been a lot of tension between Jo and Lucy. Even more between Kendall and Jo as Jo felt like he was finding a new girl that he could like more then her. But Kendall would never feel that way he loves Jo and only Jo.

The three of them had brought them back to life. They had been so shattered when they lost Logan that they never thought they'd be able to recover. But with the help of Jo, Camille, and Lucy they were able to come back to be themselves. They came to realize how much they loved singing and dancing and performing.

Being in Big Time Rush was amazing. But the one thing they want. The one person they want with them they couldn't have. He wasn't here with them. He should be here with them. Enjoying this with them.

Carlos was leaning against the edge of the couch his head resting on his hand and his elbow resting on the arm of the couch. He was starting to doze off when he heard his phone ring. "Sorry" he apologized to his friends "It's my dad" he added. "I'll take it in the hall" he then said. They all nodded and Carlos exited the room.

"Hi Dad" he answered. "Carlos..." he said. Carlos was surprised at how his Dad's voice sounded. It was almost like he had been crying. "Dad? Is something wrong?" Carlos asked frightened. "Well, No...but...are you...home right now?" he asked. "Yeah, Kendall, James, and I are watching a movie with Jo, Camille, and Lucy. Why?" Carlos asked nervously.

"I...I need you boys to come to UCLA General Hospital" he said. "The hospital why? Why are you there? Your in La?" Carlos asked. "It's hard to explain but I think I should explain when you boys get here" he said. "Okay...well Kendall will drive us then" Carlos said. "I'll see you then" he said. Carlos hung up the phone and walked into the apartment.

"Carlos? Is everything okay?" Kendall asked turning off the TV to notice Carlos's features were so not him. "My dad...he...he wants us at the hospital" "Hospital? Why is he hurt?" James asked. "No I don't think so...he said he'd explain when we got there" Carlos said. "We should go" Kendall said he and James stood up. But stopped and looked at the girls. "Go ahead just call us if anythings wrong" Lucy said. Kendall nodded.

The three of them arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. Carlos looked around for his dad but didn't spot him that was until someone came out of the ER doors. "Dad!" Carlos shouted hugging his father followed by James and Carlos. "What's going on? Are you hurt?" Carlos asked. "No I'm not hurt...Carlos boys I think you should sit" John said motioning the boys to sit down.

The boys took a seat. "Dad what's going on?" Carlos asked. He sucked in a breath. "I was going to surprise you I'm working on a case here in La" "You are?" Kendall asked. John nodded. "Well, we were at a house today and..." "And what?" James asked. "Boys we found him" John said. "Found..." Carlos's mouth went dry as he and Kendall and James realized what he meant. "Is he? Is he okay?" Kendall asked. Tears starting to form. "He's fine...He's alive we have him back with us" John said.


End file.
